SHE'S BACK
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Sembilan tahun meninggalkan Konoha, kini Sakura Haruno kembali. Dia membawa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. /"Jadi disini aku bisa belajar menjadi ninja seperti yang sering Mama ceritakan?" /Sembilan tahun lalu Sasuke Uchiha terpaksa mencampakan kekasihnya, demi menikahi calon pilihan orang tua dan klannya. Oneshot


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **She's Back (c) Salada**

 **Drama/Hurt & comfort. Slight SasuShion. Canon? OOC? DLDR.**

.

.

.

"Ini Konoha?" gadis kecil bersurai gelap itu mengerjap, menatap gerbang desa yang merupakan jalan masuk ke kampung halaman ibunya.

"Iya Sarada-chan, ini Konoha." Sepasang iris klorofil menatap gerbang bercat hijau di depannya dengan penuh kerinduan. Sembilan tahun dia meninggalkan desa dan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang kunoichi medis untuk pergi merantau ke kota, dan menjalani hidup sebagai rakyat sipil biasa.

"Jadi disini aku bisa belajar menjadi ninja?" mata gelap dibalik kacamata itu berbinar ceria-penuh pengharapan, "Seperti yang sering Mama ceritakan?"

Haruno Sakura mengangguk dan tertawa melihat antusiasme anaknya yang berlebihan.

"Iya."

"Berarti nanti aku akan masuk ke akademi terlebih dulu, lalu setelah lulus aku akan menjadi genin, setelah itu chunin. Lalu jounin, dan yang terakhir ..."

Sakura menyeringai kagum akan kecerdasan putrinya. Sejak kecil dia memang sudah mengajarkan pada Sarada banyak hal tentang ninja (terutama ninja Konoha) mulai dari tingkatan, jenis-jenis senjata, dasar-dasar ninjitsu, genjutsu, dan taijutsu, dan bahkan diusianya

yang baru delapan tahun. Sarada sudah menguasai taijutsu dan ninjitsu medis, tanpa masuk ke tahap pendidikan awal di akademi ninja. Soal taijutsu itu serius, Sarada kecil pernah marah dan menghancurkan dinding kelas hanya menggunakan tinjunya. Hal itu membuat orang-orang takut dan menjauhinya. Pihak sekolahpun langsung mengeluarkannya. Orang-orang di kota menganggap dia anak monster karena memiliki tenaga super. Tapi menurut Mamanya, Sarada memiliki kekuatan super bukan karena dia anak monster, tapi karena dia adalah anak seorang ninja.

"Yang terakhir itu apa, Mama?" Sarada mendongak, bertanya pada mamanya.

"Sanin, Sayaaang~"

"Iya Sanin. Aku ingin menjadi seorang sanin dan ninja yang hebat!" kelakuan Sarada yang kelewat bersemangat mengingatkan Sakura pada salah satu sahabatnya di tim tujuh. Ah, apa dia sudah berhasil menjadi Hokage sekarang? Atau dia masih menjadi laki-laki payah seperti dulu. Tiba-tiba dia merindukan Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, dan ... Uchiha Sasuke. Mengingat nama terakhir membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

"Ayo kita masuk, Sarada. " Menghentikan euforia sang anak, Haruno Sakura menggandeng tangan Haruno Sarada melewati gerbang desa Konoha.

"Aku pulang," dia berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian melemparkan senyum menawan pada dua orang jounin yang sejak dulu selalu bertugas menjaga gerbang desa. "Apa khabar Izumo? Kotetsu?" tak menunggu jawaban, Sakura berlalu bersama Sarada. Meninggalkan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang saling pandang dan terkejut.

"Dia ..."

"Tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan kembali ke Negeri Iblis?" berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke mencoba membuka pembicaraan, sedikit berbasa-basi dengan istrinya. Ah sekarang sudah menjadi mantan istri. Sejak mereka resmi menandatangani surat perceraian di ruangan Hokage, dengan disaksikan oleh Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, dan juga Koharu sebagai tetua desa.

"Iya. Mungkin lusa, aku akan pulang setelah Yamada dan Naoki menyampaikan berita perceraian kita pada ibuku," jelas Shion.

Sasuke mengangguk. Empat tahun bertunangan dan lima tahun menjalin biduk rumah tangga dengan anak perempuan dari Miko Negeri Iblis, membuat Sasuke yang terkenal jutek dan dingin sedikit nyaman untuk berbicara dan saling tukar pikiran dengan perempuan itu. Keduanya menikah tanpa dasar cinta. Hanya demi klan, negara, dan desa. Sebelum mereka dijodohkan, masing-masing dari mereka telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang dicintai. Karena paksaan keluarga dan para penasihat Negeri Iblis, Shion meninggalkan kekasihnya dan menikahi Uchiha Sasuke. Menurut mereka, jika Shion yang merupakan keturunan Miko yang mempunyai kemampuan mistik luar biasa menikah dengan seorang Uchiha, mereka bisa mendapatkan anak dengan kemampuan yang hebat, yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata oleh desa dan negaranya.

Sementara Sasuke? Laki-laki itu terpaksa mencampakan dan bersikap kejam terhadap kekasih yang sangat dia cintai (yang ditaksirnya sejak masih di Akademi) demi ambisi klan dan ayahnya yang ingin semua kekasih atau calon pendamping anak-anak muda klan Uchiha berasal dari klan hebat yang dihormati di desa dan negara yang ditempati. Menurut Fugaku dan para tetua klan Uchiha lainnya, Shion adalah calon yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Keputusan klan Uchiha itu benar-benar menghancurkan hati adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut. Selama sembilan tahun ini dia tak bisa melupakan bagaimana ekspresi terluka (mantan) kekasihnya ketika dia memutuskan hubungan mereka, mengatakan hal-hal jahat, dan dengan tak berperasaan dia mengundang gadis itu ke pertunangannya dengan Shion. Dan seminggu setelah kejadian pemutusan hubungan yang menyakitkan, Sasuke mendengar kekasihnya berhenti sebagai seorang ninja medis dan pergi dari Konoha. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah sampai sekarang.

Lima tahun berlalu, tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan Negara dan Klan dari pernikahan-dingin-tanpa- cinta yang berjalan harmonis tapi penuh kepalsuan itu, sehingga mereka tak melakukan apapun ketika Sasuke dan Shion memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Selama lima tahun menjalani pernikahan, Sasuke dan Shion memutuskan untuk saling menghormati dengan tidak melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Mereka hanya berteman, karena mereka berdua merasa senasib, mencampakan orang (yang sampai sekarang) mereka cintai demi klan.

"Terimakasih," ucap Shion sambil tersenyum lembut setelah mereka keluar dari gedung Hokage.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" alis Sasuke berkerut.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Untuk semua kebaikan dan pengertianmu selama sembilan tahun ini. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan kembali cintamu yang hilang waktu itu."

"Ah. Aa," jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap tengkuknya tak nyaman.

"Sekarang kumohon ijinkan aku menggandeng tangan orang yang sudah lima tahun menjadi suamiku untuk terakhir kali," pintanya tulus.

"Hn."

Keduanya bergandengan tangan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Tampak begitu romantis dan akrab hingga membuat orang-orang desa iri, dan saling berbisik, "Kenapa pasangan Uchiha seharmonis itu harus bercerai?"

.

.

.

"Kita akan langsung ke flat? Tempat tinggal Mama sebelum meninggalkan desa?"

Sakura mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan putrinya. Mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitar lingkungan pasar Konoha yang menatapnya aneh dan terkejut, apalagi ketika mereka melihat Sarada. Bisik-bisik serta gunjingan bernada negatif pun tak terelakan.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pergi ke rumah Kakek dan Nenek?" pertanyaan Sarada yang kelewat polos membuat Sakura mengernyit, bingung mau menjawab apa.

Haruskah dia berkata, "Maaf Nak, kalau Mama pergi ke rumah Kakek dan Nenek, kemudian mereka melihatmu, mereka akan menginterogasi Mama dari A sampai Z, dan membunuh Mama karena sudah hamil diluar nikah," tapi kalimat itu tertahan di ujung lidah. Dan dia hanya bisa mengucapkan, "Mama belum siap," pada anaknya.

"Kenapa belum siap?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu, Sayang."

Langkah Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti saat mengenali chakra yang berjalan mendekat dari arah berlawanan.

"Mama kenapa?"

Sakura tak menjawab, mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah pasangan berambut gelap dan pirang yang berjalan bergandengan tangan mesra dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Hatinya serasa seperti diremas melihat pemandangan itu. Tanpa sadar dia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Sarada, seolah dia takut kehilangan putrinya.

"Mama ... Sakit," Sakura tersentak mendengar rengekan Sarada, buru-buru dia melepaskan dan meminta maaf.

"Mama kenapa sih?" protes Sarada cemberut. Tak menjawab, Sakura kemudian menggandeng tangan Sarada lembut, lalu berjalan cepat menuju flat lamanya. Melewati pasangan itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Dalam hati Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Sembilan tahun dia pergi dari desa, meninggalkan pekerjaan, teman, dan keluarga, demi melupakan laki-laki brengsek itu. Dia pikir dia sudah berhasil melupakannya, oleh karena itu dia pulang. Namun Sakura terkejut, ketika melihat laki-laki itu reaksi hati dan jantungnya tak banyak berubah. Sialan dia masih mencintainya. Ya, dia mencintai sekaligus membencinya.

Sakura masih ingat betul perkataan laki-laki tersebut ketika memutuskan hubungan dengannya.

.

.

.

 _"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana ini?"_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Aku hamil!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Sasuke-kun tolong jawab, aku bingung. Bagaimana kalau orang tuaku dan Nenek Tsunade mengetahuinya, mereka pasti akan ..."_

 _"Gugurkan."_

 _"APA?"_

 _"Gugurkan saja."_

 _"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke-kun?! Ini anakmu!"_

 _"Hn. Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak butuh anak dari jalang murahan sepertimu."_

 _"Apa? A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _"Gugurkan anak itu. Aku sudah bosan denganmu, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."_

 _"T-tidak mungkin ..."_

 _"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini, Sakura. Minggu depan aku akan bertunangan dengan seorang gadis dari negeri iblis. Dia lebih cantik darimu. Kalau kau mau, datanglah untuk melihat kami."_

 _"..."_

 _"Selamat tinggal."_

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke merasakan jantungnya seperti dihantam palu godam, ketika melihat seorang perempuan dengan surai merah muda panjang tengah menggandeng anak kecil dengan rambut dan mata gelap sepertinya. Tanpa menoleh atau melirik sedikit pun, perempuan itu (dan sang anak) berjalan melewatinya. Sasuke tahu itu dia, mantan kekasih yang sembilan tahun lalu pernah (atau mungkin masih) mengisi relung hatinya. Sasuke mengenali chakranya. Dan anak kecil itu ...

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Shion heran melihat mantan suaminya tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya mendadak pucat, seperti baru melihat hantu.

"Dia kembali." Dia berucap pelan.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Shion bingung. Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Dan anak kecil itu ..." dia tampak berpikir sebentar. Mata gelapnya melebar saat mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu. "Jangan-jangan ..." Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangan tangan Shion di lengannya.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?!"

"Kau pulang saja sendiri, Shion. Aku ada urusan!" Dia dengan cepat berbalik, mengejar ibu dan anak tadi.

'Dia anakku.'

Sasuke bertekad untuk mendapatkan Sakura dan kebahagiaannya kembali. Kali ini tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya, termasuk klan Uchiha, klannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **FINISH.**

 **Tolong jangan tanya ini apa, karena saya juga nggak tahu. Anggap aja saya lagi mabok waktu nulis ini :/**


End file.
